


Everybody sees it

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/M, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, post winter soldier, shhhh steve is familiar with networks and routers - kinda, so cheesy you could put it on nachos, this is nothing but fluff, ugh this is so cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as Steve and Bucky are a transparent closet when it comes to their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody sees it

"Pepper, come here. I changed Steve & Bucky's network name to 'CaplovesBucky' how long till you think they notice?," Tony said with a wide grin as Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Tony Stark you're a child, you know that?"

"It's their fault for taking up my offer to move into the extra floor." 

"Or you could be a mature adult and leave them alone," Pepper replied with raised eyebrows.

"And why would I do that?,"  Tony pulled her in close and kissed her nose.

"Because they don't need you telling them their sexual orientation. They'll figure it out on their own," Pepper retorted - clearly not falling for his seduction techniques as she stepped out of his arms.

"But...everyone can see it," Tony protested.

"No."

"Fine but I'm leaving it for a week at least and then I'll change it back to what it was before even if SteveBuck is boring." 

"Thank you," Pepper pressed a quick kiss to his lips and gave him a look when he tried to drag her back for one more with a lecture about having a company to run and 'Stop eating strawberries. You know I can't touch you when you do that. I'm allergic.'

 

****

One week later

****

"Steve? I can't connect to the network," Bucky protested as he jabbed the computer keys harder than necessary as if that would make it magically work.

Steve hoovered over his shoulder and did the same.

"I tried that - didn't work. I think you're supposed to unplug it or something," Bucky grumbled.

Steve sighed and unplugged the router - counted to 10 Mississippi before plugging it back in. He was fumbling around for a pair of jeans (it was only 10 am and the two of them were still lounging around in their pajamas) so he could get Tony to take a look at it when he heard Bucky from the other room -

"CaplovesBucky? If you're tryin' to be funny it ain't working. They'll know."

Steve came back into the room with jeans half buttoned and hanging around his hips.

"What?"

Bucky turned from the laptop that they shared and gave him the once over.

After a minute or two he coughed and turned back to the computer, pointed at the network name.

"No I didn't do that. I don't even know _how_ to change the name."

"Steve - he _knows."_

"That's ridiculous. We haven't told a soul," Steve countered.

"And you wearing my shirts doesn't look suspicious?"

" 'course not. They prob just think we're too lazy to do the laundry," Steve said with a shrug.

"For two _months_?"

He had him there - he didn't have to wear Bucky's shirts as he had a closet full of his own but they smelled like Bucky and he couldn't resist.

"Well. Might as well rip it off like a Band-Aid."

Bucky groaned. Their personal life was no one else' business. The two of them finally crossing that line hadn't happened immediately. It had built up over time when small touches led to a steamy kiss against their living room wall followed by another in the kitchen. Seventy years was a long time to pine after the one you loved.

"Come on - get dressed. Lets get this over with," Steve buttoned his jeans and pulled Bucky's favorite t-shirt (solid black with a v-neck. he still didn't like things around his neck) and tugged Bucky to the bedroom to get dressed but it turned into something more.

They were on their way twenty minutes later.

****

"They live!" Tony raised his arms sarcastically and grinned as they entered the common room. He abandoned the cup of coffee he was making and perched on his chair as if he hadn't purposely messed with their network.

Bucky pulled out a chair and joined him with Steve at his side.

"What's up? Is it time for Dr Phil already, Capsicle?," he teased.

"Funny. We're here to tell you something important and we'd appreciate it if you didn't share. The utmost confidentiality would be best but I mean - you can tell Pepper. I doubt she'll say any-," Steve rambled but was cut off by Bucky.

"We're a couple," he blurted out and took Steve's hand.

Tony burst out laughing so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair.

"That's not exactly the response we were going for," Steve growled.

"No...no...," Tony tried to gain his composure and failed "Don't get all huffy...I already knew - everyone knows."

Steve's mouth hung open and Bucky squeezed his hand.

"How?" Bucky demanded.

"Um...it's kinda obvious. Boy toy here is always wearing your clothes and I know he has enough of his own because I made sure that the closets were large enough to hold all of his khaki pants and button ups - also those tight exercise shirts he insists on wearing when he goes running. Not bad those but you might wanna rethink the rest of your wardrobe."

"Told you so," Bucky groaned.

Pepper strolled in at that moment - her high heels clicking against the floor - a stack of papers in her hands.  Tony leaned back and propped his head up against his hands.

"Not saying a thing, I promise," he replied with a grin.

"Uh-oh. What did he do this time?" Pepper knew that smile all too well. It meant he'd been meddling.

"Did you know too?" Steve asked as he covered his face with his hands. Blushing - he was blushing like he'd been caught doing something naughty.

"About what?" Pepper placed the stack of papers in front of Tony "You need to sign these."

"Us," Bucky answered and pointed from himself to Steve.

Pepper cleared her throat - "Yes."

"What gave us away?," Steve questioned - did he honestly want to know?

"The clothes, the way the two of you look at one another, how when you're separated Steve keeps checking his phone and I've caught him smiling at it a few times - the only other person he messages is Natasha and she's on a solo mission right now. That's only part of it."

"Oh," Bucky couldn't help but grin. They'd only been dating - if you could call romancing a ninety + year old man who looked like he was twenty six and had been frozen in time then chased his brainwashed other half for two years - dating - for two months. Apparently it had been obvious long before they'd even started.

"I can change your network name back now if you want," Tony said smugly.

"Nah I think it fits," Steve answered. Bucky turned toward him with love in his eyes and Tony decided that was a good time to leave them be.

"I have some paperwork to sign, I think. Pepper?"

"Yes - really important paperwork that requires your signature."  She collected the stack of papers and Tony followed but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder that made Bucky give him a death glare.

"How long 'till he tells everyone else?," Steve asked as he leaned over Bucky's chair - both arms on the side of him.

"They'll all know by tomorrow I'm sure," Bucky whispered before grabbing Steve by the shirt and dragging him down for a passionate kiss that left them both panting.

"You know...I should probably take off this shirt of yours that I'm wearing," Steve plucked at the hem of his shirt.

"Not here. Come on," Bucky grabbed his hand and they retreated to their floor - barely closing the door behind them before Steve pressed Bucky up against the wall and trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

 

It took exactly 30 minutes for the others to know - all of them agreeing that it was obvious from the minute Bucky had walked back into Steve's life with most of his memories intact.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written and to make it worse it was inspired by a "texts from last night" post about a group of gay men who live together and named their network "HOMOS" (all caps).


End file.
